<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I won't let anyone hurt you by CinnamonRoll123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084638">I won't let anyone hurt you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123'>CinnamonRoll123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akeryu <3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi's whipped, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protectiveness, Sort Of, cuteness, just a bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi comes across Ryuji in Mementos. Everyone knows that you can't stay on one floor for too long, but Akechi made a rookie mistake and now they're both in danger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akeryu <3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I won't let anyone hurt you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi sighed, mentally cursing Shido in his head. Yea, maybe he had been slacking a bit and falling behind on assignments, but it was for a good reason-not that Shido could understand, considering that bald-headed bitch didn’t lo-care for anyone other than himself. Ryuji was worth having to cram ten missions in two days. He could feel the ache settling in his muscles already, and he sheathed his sabre. At least his gloves protected him from painful blisters. He couldn’t say the same for his stupid shoes. Stretching, he checked his list of targets.</p>
<p>One more, and he was done for the next two weeks or so. More time to spend with Ryuji and their dates.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Akechi, they are not dates,” Akechi muttered to himself, tempted to slap himself. Ryuji and he had been spending a lot of time together, going to the cinema to watch stupid movies that made both of them laugh, eating junk food together and forgetting the PT, going to the arcade only for Akechi to win effortlessly but Ryuji still smiled and called for a rematch. Something that stuck in his mind was when Akechi won a soft toy from a crane machine, a Shiba Inu plush that was perfect to cuddle and had handed it to Ryuji without even hesitating. Ryuji’s eyes had widened, and the shock melted to reveal a big grin, childish glee spreading across his face.</p>
<p>“You’re giving this to me?” Ryuji had asked, confused and so…cute that Akechi wanted to reach over and hug him tightly. He didn’t. He wished he had. Ryuji would feel perfect in his arms, he knew it without having to experience it.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s still part of the PT, and you’re going to destroy them. Including him.</em>
</p>
<p>A small voice whispered in his ears, the words twisting like knives in his heart. It wasn’t wrong. Ryuji was part of the PT, even if he didn’t want to be and Akechi’s mission was to destroy them. Shaking his head, Akechi shut the voice up. He could deal with that when it happened, and it wasn’t going to happen for a long time. Akechi could enjoy the time he had with Ryuji. His chest still felt compressed, unease settling in his stomach.</p>
<p>What if Ryuji found out what he did? Someone like Ryuji would look down on, <em>hate </em>someone who killed. And Akechi wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Ryuji hated him.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ryuji appeared in front of Akechi, pipe held loosely in his hands. “Wait, fuck, you’re not meant to know this! Uh….I’m not Ryuji!”</p>
<p>“Ryuji? Wait, what are <em>you </em>doing here? Are you part of the Phantom Thieves?” Akechi pretended to not know, the lie slipping off his tongue naturally.</p>
<p>“No-yes, you fucking already worked it out. I’m <em>so fucking stupid</em>-” Ryuji started to ramble. “I’ve done it again, and now it’s to someone who hates the Phantom Thieves, and everyone’s going to be so mad at me, <em>again-</em>This isn’t even a mission, I came here cause I was bored, like an <em>idiot-</em>”</p>
<p>“Ryuji, calm down. I won’t…I won’t tell anyone, it's fine.” Akechi saw the tension disappear from Ryuji’s shoulders at his words, and wondered how mad everyone had gotten at him before. Another reason to hate them.</p>
<p>“Well, what’re you doing here then?”</p>
<p>“I…” Akechi’s mind scrambled to find a lie, even entertaining the idea of telling the truth before reality hit him. He couldn’t. “I found this world by accident, awakened, and then I’ve been figuring things out.”</p>
<p>Ryuji nodded, accepting the explanation without question. Akechi was grateful for the naivety of him, but it also worried him. What if someone else lied to him, to be able to do bad things to him?</p>
<p>He wasn’t able to think about that, as chains rattled in the background, making Akechi’s heart skip a beat and dread to food his veins. “We need to get out. NOW!” Akechi cried out, grabbing Ryuji’s hand and bolting out, running as fast as he could, chains ominously rattling closer and closer. The escalator was in the distance, and Akechi was so close, only a couple of metres and he could get Ryuji and him out of there-</p>
<p>Ryuji was suddenly pulled out of his grasp, chains clanking against the floor and a low groaning sound emitting from the creature. Akechi turned around, eyes wide, only to see Ryuji being held up by the Reaper, precariously held up. Ryuji was frozen in its grasp, fear locking his joints into place. The Reaper threw Ryuji into the wall, making him collide with a nasty ‘thud’ and sliding to the floor, limp on the ground. Anger flared in Akechi’s stomach, and he reached for his gun, fire roaring in his ears. It hurt Ryuji. It had to die. Stepping forward, Akechi attracted the attention of the thing, which had been about to attack Ryuji again.</p>
<p>As if Akechi would let it.</p>
<p>Akechi growled, firing so many bullets that it hurt his arm, constantly reloading and shooting until the creature faded into dust, his mouth twisted into a snarl. It faded as he ran to Ryuji’s side, tenderly turning him over, wincing at the cuts and bruises. It wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been and a few medicines would heal him up in no time, but the feeling that he had failed Ryuji circled his mind.</p>
<p>Carefully, Akechi sat him up and poured an energy drink down Ryuji’s throat, watching as the cuts started to fade. He stared at Ryuji’s unconscious form with a sad expression before leaning down and kissing Ryuji’s forehead, conveying all his tangled emotions with that one kiss. Ryuji mumbled something in his sleep and Akechi blushed, carrying Ryuji princess style.</p>
<p>If he hadn’t heard it incorrectly, Ryuji had just said his name…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>